


The Letter

by The_Breaths_of_Chloe



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Breaths_of_Chloe/pseuds/The_Breaths_of_Chloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their wedding day Beca gives Chloe a letter she wrote to her the day Chloe barged into her shower. (Very fluffy one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a short little fluffy one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Pitch Perfect 1 or 2 or any of the characters.

 

Beca and Chloe stood at the altar, holding hands, grinning ear to ear as CR, who was officiating their wedding, spoke.

“So ladies and gentlemen, if anyone here has any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Fat Amy stood up and raised her hand “Yeah is there some kind of statute of limitations on these kinds of things because we all know this should have happened years ago.”

The entire congregation broke out into rowdy laughter as Chloe chuckled and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Just sit down Amy.” Beca called over her shoulder.

“Just saying, shortstack.” Amy said before taking a bow and sitting back down.

Even Beca couldn’t help laugh at that.

“Aaaaaanyway.” CR said “Beca and Chloe have both decided to write their own vows and they will read them now.” CR handed the mic she was holding to Beca.

Beca took it gently and looked at Chloe for a moment, her eyes glowing with love, before she began to speak.

Chloe, you know I’m not very good with words so I’m going to keep this short.” The crowd laughed and Chloe chuckled and shook her head “I love you, I always have, I always will, and I am so honored that I am the one you chose to be by your side for the rest of your life.”

Beca dropped the mic to her side and sighed, it was over, she had done it. The hard part was over, now came the easy part, spending the rest of her life with Chloe.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca on the cheek and whispering in her ear “I love you too.” before taking the mic and standing up straight.

“I do not plan on keeping this short.” Chloe said earning a laugh from the crowd and Beca. There was no doubt in Beca’s mind that would be the case. Where Beca failed with words Chloe more than succeeded, it was one of the multitudes of ways they complimented each other.

“Beca, when I first met you, nine years ago, you were a snarky alt girl who thought my acapella group was lame.” Beca feigned a look of offense before laughing and shaking her head. The crowd laughed again Aubrey’s high clear laugh ringing out louder than all the others making Chloe smile.

“But despite that, and the pounds of eyeliner.” Another laugh from the crowd.

“I fell in love with you right then and there. In fact, I vowed to myself that day that I would marry you.” Beca’s eyes softened as she heard the words, Chloe had never told her that.

“Now granted it did take me longer than I thought it would, but patience is a virtue. Especially when dealing with you.” Beca and the crowd laughed again, Chloe was on a roll.

“With all we’ve gone through, with all the ups and downs and fights and makeups, never once did I question the decision I made that day. I love you more than anything Beca and I can’t wait to step off this stage as your wife and spend the rest of everyday I get to share with you, remembering why exactly it was that I wanted to be right where I am right now.”

Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek. She squeezed Chloe’s hand and mouthed I love you, as they both turned back to face CR who was wiping away her own tears.

“With the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife… Finally.” It felt like the roof was going to fly off with the power of the laugh that went up to the rafters.

“Oh just kiss already.” CR finished.

Beca and Chloe kissed, their first kiss as a married couple while all their family and friends looked on and cheered.

It was three AM before Beca and Chloe made it back to their hotel. Their reception had been EPIC. The liquor had flowed freely and the music had been pumping even after the happy couple had decided to retire to their honeymoon suite.

Chloe walked into the bedroom, her heels in her hand as she listened to Beca go on about the last keg stand she had seen Fat Amy do. Chloe stopped her walk to the closet as she looked over at the bed, there was a plain white envelope sitting there with her name written on it in Beca’s handwriting.

“Beca?” She called

Beca stopped her story. “Yeah?”

“Would you come here a sec please?”

“Sure.”

As Beca walked up behind Chloe, she pointed to the envelope.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, that.” Beca said rubbing the back of her neck. “That’s a letter I wrote to you that day you barged in on me in the shower my freshmen year.”

Chloe looked confused and shocked.

“Just open it please, I don’t even really remember what it says so it’ll tell you more than I can.”

Chloe gave Beca a sideways look before sitting down on the side of the bed, picking up the envelope and opening it. She pulled the hand written letter out looking at Beca’s loopy slanted scrawl and began to read.

Future Chloe,

First of all, let me just say, if you are reading this, congratulations on your wedding, I hope you and future me are very happy together. I vowed to myself that I wouldn’t ever give this letter to you unless it was on our wedding day.

If this is not future Chloe but future me reading this, then put this letter down and go get your redhead. What the hell is wrong with you?!?

So for the sake of this letter, we’ll just assume if you are still reading this, and not out trying to find a beautiful blue eyed redhead that you are Future Chloe.

I just want to say before I get to the point that past you is a little insane. You barged in on me in the shower today. What was that about? (If you’ve already explained this to me at some point please disregard the question) I mean really who does that? You could have easily waited until I was out of the shower to accost me. I would have sung for you even if I hadn’t been naked and cornered. Your eyes make me want to do anything you ask me to. Which I assume if we are married, you know by now (if not don’t tell future me I told you).

But all my bitching aside, I don’t really mind that you barged in on me. In fact, I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you a little bit today. I’m not really totally sure, as I’ve never been in love, but this is what I’ve always thought it would feel like. Kind of an itchy feeling somewhere in my chest. Ok, that sounded bad. It’s true but it still sounded bad, how bout we just pretend I said something there that made you fall in love with me a little bit more. OK? Thanks!

So another thing that I wanted to say is that I hope future me tells you every day how amazing you are, and how much you mean to her, because if not, she needs to (that you can tell her I said). You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. You have no personal boundaries and usually, people like that just annoy me, but somehow you just seem to be able to walk through all the walls surrounding my heart like they were made of smoke instead of titanium. (See what I did there?)

I guess I’ll wrap this up now. I seem to be rambling mostly, but really the whole point of this letter is to tell you that I fully plan on marrying you as soon as possible, and if you are reading this it means I have achieved the biggest dream I’ve ever had. (Hopefully, I’m a successful producer too that would be slightly less cool that being married to you but it would still be cool!)

I love you,

Past Beca

P.S. You really should barge into my shower more often.

 

* * *

 

Chloe put the letter down and started at it for a long moment before looking at Beca, who was now sitting next to her on the bed and had just finished reading the letter herself.

“Beca,” Chloe said softly trying not to cry.

Beca smiled at her. And simply said, “Chloe Beale you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life.”

“I love you.” Chloe said

“I love you too.”


End file.
